


History Repeating

by kuwdora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joke is rather sad that it’s all just a little history repeating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allecto/gifts).



> **History Repeating**  
>  source: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: Winter Soldier, The Avengers  
> song/artist: “History Repeating” by Shirley Bassey  
> characters/pairings: history, Steve/Bucky  
> length/size/format: 3:17/21MB/mp4
> 
> Summary: _The joke is rather sad that it’s all just a little history repeating._
> 
> download:  
> [right-click save as](http://www.kuwdora.com/vids/kuwdora_historyrepeating.zip)
> 
> streaming:  
> [on YouTube](https://youtu.be/D2n_aBVF-cU)

**Author's Note:**

> video available on [dreamwidth](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/607503.html) / [livejournal](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/633715.html) / [tumblr](http://therealallecto.tumblr.com/post/117205540435/the-amazing-kuwdora-made-this-for-me-go-to-her)


End file.
